


The Wolf and His Puppy

by blackmoonrise



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pining, chaotic bi, nongraphic puking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmoonrise/pseuds/blackmoonrise
Summary: Maybe something can come from this failed Not-a-Date.Now if only I could control these damn tremors.a Jike love story
Relationships: Jacob Black/Mike Newton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Wolf and His Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:1.I don't own any of these characters blah blah
> 
> 2\. Its been a looooong while since I've seen or read anything twilight. But I follow a few blogs, which in turn has inspired this ship in me.
> 
> Will this be a full story? Probably not  
> But! It was fun and I will probably write a few chapters of it. Mostly because I love writing chaotic bi characters and shy just coming out ones.
> 
> That being said. I'm aware everyone is out of character. I may try to refresh myself to their canon characters but most likely Imma just do my thing.

Screams filled the theater causing several people in the audience to jump.

Not including me, or the girl next to me.  
Personally I wanted to laugh at the cheesiness on the screen. If I were in a better mood. 

But the night didnt really go as planned. 

This...date? hangout..whatever it was, sucks. I thought it was just gonna be Bella and I.

But she just had to bring that other guy. She said sure I'll bring some friends. In my head I thought it'll be a couple and then maybe it'll be a double date. Like on TV. 

Nope! Sorry Jacob the others couldn't come, its just whats his face.

Glancing over, Bella looked uncomfortable. 

And him, blondie, he looked..unwell? 

On Cue a scream and splash of guts filled the screen, and the other guy lurched out"I'm gonna be sick" before dashing out the theater.

"Some guys can't handle horror".She daid with concern. Turning to me, she placing her hand over mind.

...

Should...shouldnt I feel something?

Her hand felt cold.

"Can you go check on him?" She asked with earnest. 

Something about her tone. It felt like it should do something, anything. But I felt nothing. 

Well not nothing, I wanted to...help her. Protect her. But...shouldn't there be more?

"Yeah, sure" I hurried out of the dark theater, running away from that looming question in my head.

Scanning around, I found the bathroom.   
Now not really in a rush, I leisurely walked to it. My mind went back to the girl in the theater. 

I said yes to this cause I thought I'd finally...with that Cullen gone I might...  
This is how it was supposed to go, Go on a ....not date. ..

After hanging out all these months I thought...by now I should...feel something. Right? Boy and girl hangs out, feelings are supposed to bloom? Thats what everyone says. 

Hell half of the town joke that I'm going to see my girlfriend in Forks.

I thought this thing would...i don't know prove something. 

I reached for the doorknob, Glancing at my hand. It was trembling. 

With narrow eyes, I squeezed my hand into a fist until it stopped.

Its been happening more and more lately. Taking a deep breath, I opened my hand it was steady. 

The sounds of someone puking reminded me where I was.

Walking in, I called out "Dude you good?"

A grunt replied.

Walking in further, I saw the guy kneeling in the first stall. 

Looking around, there happened to be a cup on a nearby sink. Filling it with water, I went over to hand it to him.

"Here"

He looked up, and it was really the first time I've looked at him.

His eyes filled with gratitude, and he gave a small smile.  
....  
He had dimples  
...  
And my stomach fluttered. 

"Thanks man" He said deeply, taking the cup and swishing his mouth clean.

"Y-yeah. No Problem"

"l'm Mike by the way. I don't think I had the chance to introduce myself before the movie. I'd get all polite and shake your hand and all, but I wouldn't want to subject you all to " He motioned around. 

I chuckled and grinned down at him ,"Yeah, nah you good. I'm   
Jacob" 

Color filled his cheeks, I was half   
expected him to spew again. But   
instead he cleared his throat, Moving   
to get up.

A lifetime of caretaking instincts kicked   
up and I unconsciously went to automatically grab and help him up.

Must have not been expecting the sudden shift cause Mike loss balance and was about to fall face first into the toilet, if I hadn't caught him.

Unfortunately that resulted is us   
standing basically nose to nose....in a tight stall.

Both our eyes widened in suprise.  
...  
I finally understood when people said you would get loss in ocean blue eyes.   
...  
What?  
...

Whatever moment was there became loss when someone opened the door. 

Casually they pulled apart laughing awkwardly, Mike's hand went to grab the back of his neck and mine to fix a nonexistant wrinkle on my shirt.

"You good?" I asked.

He nodded, fixing himself. His face redder than before. 

An unknown warmth was spreading through me. A tremor was starting on the tips of my finger. Ugh not now.

"Yeah. Well No. I'm not feeling well" he started swaying on the spot.

I held out a hand to sturdy him.

He flinched back.

Quickly put my hands in my pocket. The tremor was spreading.

"No its not.."Mike started,smiled reassuringly, there were those dimples again.

He reached out, "Your hands." Which were still in my pocket, leaving his to hang in the air for a moment. Before letting them fall into his own pockets. 

"They..um they are kinda warm. Didn't expect it" His teeth biting his lower lip.

Why am I looking at his lips?

Shaking my head, I said the first thing that popped to into my mind "I can take you home.If-if your too sick. I don't mind. Just gotta hang your head out the window if ya gonna upchuck again" I tried to laugh but weird situation plus my ever increasing tremors were getting harder and harder to hide.

Before Mike could respond the door opened and Bella's voice echoed, "Guys? Still alive in there?"

"Yeah,"Mike answered. He reached out for support which I quickly obliged, "I think I need to go home. I think I got the flu."

"Oh ok," she didn't sound disappointed. 

But, That was ok.

Mike shifted almost his full weight on me, which I easily carried. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a look of...admittance?

Wait...did he just check me out?

"Dude, you're like really hot"

"What?" I said a little too fast and in a little to high of a voice. 

He places the back of his hand on my neck near my jawline. I gulpped, I could feel my frame starting to tremble.

"Youre really hot. Maybe your getting sick too. You sure you can drive?"

Oh...physically hot...not...

"Yeah I'm good. I mean. If anything Bella can."

We reached the door.

Mike stopped me from opening it, "I feel bad for her"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's been down since the while Cullen thing and, at least from my end its like this is her first time out since. It was suppose to be a group thing ya know." I nodded, "And at first I thought well its great, this might be my chance to like...well yeah. But Seeing her kinda reminded me that its probably not. Even before Cullen she never looked at me or anyone else really anyway. But still, could've been a fun friends thing but now I'm sick and gotta leave." he trailed off.

He looked genuinely bummed that he feel like he ruined this night. 

And ...he was right. From my view too.

I raised a shaky palm, using all in me to steady it enough to pat his arm, he looked up and I smiled at him again, "Imma be honest with you, everywhere you are coming from I understand fully. I've been with her and she seems slowly getting better. And even tho we had to cut it short, I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Baby steps" 

Was I lying? Yeah a bit, but his face lit up a bit. Now sporting what looked like to be a semi permanent flush on his cheeks. 

And the world shifted, for a moment, all I could see was his smile, his eyes, him. He radiated and I wanted to see more.

Then the tremors were coming back full force. 

"Thanks man" He said, then motioned to the door. 

After a half assed explanation, we were on our way. 

Bella look like she wanted to ask something but she held it in, instead offering to drive.

Mike indeed had to hang his head out of the window.

His expressiveness causing me to laugh as I held on to him so he didnt fall out..

Bella looked at me in the rearview, she had an odd look in her eye. 

All too soon we were at Mikes.

Why was my chest hurting?

"It was nice to meet you Jacob." 

I have him a two-finger salute, not trusting my voice. If I had spoken, it would have shook and I had no explanation.

I tried to ignore his sudden dejected look. 

He muttered a see ya at school to Bella. and he was gone. 

And I suddenly feel like shit. The temors came in full force.

Luckily I was in the backseat, out of view from Bella.

But soon the car shook.

"Jacob?"

"I think I'm gonna get sick too"

"Do you want me to pull over?"She yelled suddenly panicked.

I shook my head violently, my bones started to ache. "No! No, Just get me home please."

"Thankfully we only took one car" She muttered. 

I looked up to see her brow scrunched and lip firmly between her lips.

A small inner voice asked why didn't that make me feel like earlier with...

But a larger voice....a larger one was howling. 

We made it. I yelled thanks and I'd call later back at her as I dashed into my house. 

Leaving behind a confused but concerned Bella. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to tumblr user:Emmettmccartycullen for basically inspiring this.  
> and  
> Vampireguarddogs for inspiring, straight up giving, my username 
> 
> xoxo  
> Please kudos and review and all that jazz.  
> Also feel free to flame, it fuels me. In a good way, promise 🥰🥰


End file.
